1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis method and an analysis system.
2. Description of Related Art
As an indicator indicating a state of a living body, glycation degrees of various proteins are analyzed. Of these, a glycation degree of hemoglobin (Hb) in blood cells, in particular, stable HbA1c (hereinafter, may be referred to as “s-HbA1c” in an abridged manner) is regarded as an important indicator in diagnosis, treatment, and the like of diabetes because it reflects a history of previous blood glucose levels in a living body. HbA1C is hemoglobin that is glycated at the N-terminal valine of the β-chain of HbA (α2β2).
Examples of a method for analyzing Hb such as s-HbA1c include electrophoresis methods. JP-A-2006-145537, JP-A-H9-510792, WO 2010/010859, JP-A-2009-109230, and WO 2008/136321 have disclosed to, in order to properly perform analysis and improve the precision, add an additional component to an electrophoretic liquid. In particular, JP-A-2009-109230 and WO 2008/136321 have disclosed chondroitin sulfate as an example of an additional component to an electrophoretic liquid. Furthermore, WO 2008/136465 describes an analysis method that continuously supplies a sample also during separation of the sample by electrophoresis, in order to reduce the size of a chip for use in an analysis using an electrophoresis method.
Blood, which is a typical example of a sample, is a sample derived from a living body. Accordingly, for example, if blood collected from a patient is used as a sample, the collected blood may have various properties depending on the disease state, the physical make-up, and the like of the patient. It is desirable to perform accurate analysis whatever properties blood used as a sample has. However, at present, how the additional components or the specific configuration of the analysis methods described above may inhibit the analysis has hardly been identified. The same is applied to samples other than blood.